2001 Nightdona 500: Dale Sr dies
The 2001 Nightdona 500 was the first event of the 2001 Piston Cup at Nightdona Speedway. The race was won by Strip Weathers. There was a huge crash on lap 142. Part-time racers Sage VanDerSpin and Todd Marcus entered in that race. Part-timer Aiken Axler failed to qualify. Dale Earnhardt tragically died this race. Crashes Lap 67 crash On Lap 67, Billy Oilchanger and Greg Candyman collided. Lap 142 crash On lap 142 Kevin Racingtire lost control and touched Dirkson D'Agostino, turning him into the rest of the field. 12 cars were involved. Because Johnny Blamer never finishes, he was flipping over like CRAZY! It happened when Mike Yankee touched him. He flipped over 30 times and was hit by Racingtire, causing him to flip over five more times and land upside down on a huge fire. All 12 eventually retired until the Texas 350, because Michael Cartrip (Floyd), Tony Marintire (Kevin) and Cortland replaced him. Finish The finish was historic because Dale Earnhardt Sr dies due to crashing with one-time racer Ken Schroeder. After that, Ken never raced again and was demoted back to CARCA (that's why he didn't compete in the 2001 Grandol Oil 200 at Nightdona). Ken is the car version of legendary NASCAR racer Ken Schrader. Results 1. The King - 200 laps 2. Chick Hicks - 200 laps 3. Ralph Carlow - 200 laps 4. Chuck Armstrong - 200 laps 5. Kevin Shiftright - 200 laps 6. Ponchy Wipeout - 200 laps 7. Todd Marcus - 200 laps 8. Haul Inngas - 200 laps 9. Winford Bradford Rutherford - 200 laps 10. Ruby Oaks - 200 laps 11. Mac Icar - 200 laps 12. Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps 13. Slider Petrolski - 200 laps 14. Darren Leadfoot - 200 laps 15. Rusty Cornfuel - 200 laps 16. Manny Flywheel - 200 laps 17. Ken Schroeder - 199 laps (crashed) 18. Dale Earnhardt Sr - 199 laps (crashed) 19. Crusty Rotor - 199 laps 20. Dave Alternators - 199 laps 21. Misti Motorkrass - 199 laps 22. Ernie Gearson - 199 laps 23. Mike Yankee - 151 laps(Involved in lap 142 crash) 24. Dale Earnhardt Jr - 145 laps(involved in lap 142 crash) 25. Ryan Shields - 144 laps(involved in lap 142 crash) 26. Claude Scruggs - 142 laps(involved in lap 142 crash) 27. Eugene Carbureski - 141 laps(involved in lap 142 crash) 28. James Cleanair - 141 laps(involved in lap 142 crash) 29. Sage VanDerSpin - 141 laps(involved in lap 142 crash) 30. Johnny Blamer - 141 laps(involved in lap 142 crash) 31. Dirkson D'Agostino - 141 laps(involved in lap 142 crash) 32. Brush Curber - 141 laps(involved in lap 142 crash) 33. Lee Revkins - 141 laps(involved in lap 142 crash) 34. Kevin Racingtire - 141 laps(involved in Lap 142 crash) 35. Billy Oilchanger - 66 laps(lap 67 crash) 36. Greg Candyman - 66 laps(lap 67 crash) 37. Gerald Leadfoot - 41 laps(engine problem) Category:Historic Races Category:Tragic Moments